daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Strawberry!!!
Plot A cat has wandered into Daisy's backyard, and she takes her in since it is cold outside. The cat clearly belonged to another family because she had a collar around her neck with a tag that said "Strawberry." Daisy removed the collar before the video. Strawberry is very old, as evidenced by having a limp (she wobbles a bit when she walks) and she has foggy eyes, indicating blindness. Daisy is so happy, she cries tears of joy. She introduces her to Alan, but he does not like her. Subplot * You all keep asking, * Is it real? Is it fake? * Well of course it's fake. To you. * But I made all this. I couldn't unmake it if I wanted to. '' * ''Am I crazy? Yes. Definitely. '' * ''But nonetheless, I truly hope you enjoy what I made. * I also hope this introduction isn't too jarring. '' * ''I just couldn't help myself. '' * ''You won't hear from me again. Just wanted to introduce myself. '' * ''Now, back to the show. * Sincerely, The Author. The introduction (and likely the last cameo) of the Author. The Author is merely a mystery at this point in the story and a complete twist for the series. In every video, the subplots are supposedly real dialogues or monologues by characters in the story. All characters mentioned before this one include: Daisy, Alan, Curtis/Dad/Doctor, Rose, and Lithop. The Author says that he or she will not return, so we may never truly figure out who the Author really is. Daisy does bring up the Author is a later video, claiming that she doesn't know who the Author is and for people to stop asking her about it since she has no idea what anyone is talking about. It has been clear that throughout the whole series, Daisy has no knowledge that there are hidden captions, and she could not be able to write these, since some of the dialogues occur without her presence or before she was born. Theories * Daisy has been lying to us this whole time. She made up the entire story because she's been bored. She made Alan out of paper mache, and it is obvious from the start that he is a puppet. Daisy thought it would be fun to make a little story about a monster who grows up to be a real monster. Once she started to gather an audience online, she realized that she could not stop creating these videos in fear to be bombarded by the viewers. Her story is out in the world, and she can't stop developing the story, even if she wanted to. * The Author is Alan Resnick. Many signs point to this series being a product of Resnick based on his past works and the obvious references to them. It is unclear why he would suddenly barge into the story, especially since he has kept completely clear of the series himself. He does not seem to be actively promoting the channel or acknowledge it in any way. There is not a confirmed connection between Alan Resnick and Daisy Brown. * The Author is some unknown writer of the series that has done a good job at hiding themselves from this project. There is very little evidence as to who the actual creator of the webseries is, even if it is the actress who plays Daisy, herself. The actress does not show her full face for several possible reasons. No one knows who the actress is, or anything about her personal life. * The Author cannot be Curtis, Rose, Lithop, or Alan. None of these characters could possibly know about every conversation that is available to us. Some conversations occur before the creation of Lithop or Alan, and some conversations occur after Rose's death or after Curtis' disappearance. The author would have to be outside of the characters, omniscient, and in control of what the characters say or do. Description April 16, 2018 I found this gift from God outside a few dats ago!Category:Plot